Conociendo a Malfoy
by inesz
Summary: Ginny sopla las velas en su cumpleaños deseando que este año le pase algo diferente pero no tenia idea de cuanto...Ginny esta castigada 2 semanas con Draco...por su culpa! Y encima...el al parecer no piensa hacer nada...--COMPLETADO--
1. Un Verano Diferente

1.Un verano diferente...una nueva amiga

Ginny empezaba este año su quinto curso en Hogwarts estaba bastante cambiada como casi todo el mundo y ya se habia olvidado practicamente de Harry.. y la verdad es que se habia aburrido mucho este verano...pasaba bastante de Harry y de Hermione porque al ser amigos de su hermano se les debia haber contagiado su estupidez y siempre la trataban como a una niña pequeña...menos mal que estaba alli Nicky por que si no... se habria muerto de aburrimiento..

Nicky era una amiga nueva de Ginny que vivia en una ciudad completamente muggle cercana a donde tenia la madriguera Ginny...se conocieron este verano por una simple coincidencia...un Ginny salio a dar una vuelta por el pueblo con su nueva mascota...por fin tenia algo que podia decir que era totalmente suyo ya que solo la obedecia a ella...un perro! sus padres le habian dicho que se acabaria cansando de el y haber que harian entonces con el...pero se habian equivocado..Ginny era responsable cuando tenia que serlo...le habia estado enseñando trucos todas las vacaciones y lo habia llamado Sora [Para los amantes de los perros era un pastor aleman..y para los amantes de los juegos el nombre es de un personaje de un juego de la ps2 xD] habia estado ahorrando y queria comprarse algo de ropa muggle..a ella le gustaban las tunicas y todo eso...pero los muggles superaban con creces a los magos en cuanto a la moda...

Ginny dejo a Sora en la puerta y se dio algo de prisa en mirar la ropa que tenian...se fiaba de que el perro no se escapara pero no le gustaba dejarlo solo...todavia era un cachorro...se compro unos baqueros de campana,unas pulseras y un cinturon muy xulo xD.Pero cuando salio alguien estaba acariciando a Sora...

-ola-dijo Ginny un poco cortada

-ola tu eres la dueña?-dijo Nicky sonriente (se notaba que era sociable a leguas.. k suerte! Ginny era bastante timida..)

-Si

-Ah perdona...es que paso una moto muy rapido y el pobre se asusto...como se llama?

-Oh valla es que no esta acostumbrado a ver vehiculos mugg...uejem... ya sabes a estar en la ciudad...se llama sora

-Jaja pos menos mal que esta ciudad es bastante tranquila ehh...pobrecito sora

-Gracias por cuidarlo- Ginny comenzo a desenredar la correa

-De nada, soy nicky

-Yo Virginia pero todos me llaman Ginny

-Encantada...oye antes me dijiste que no eras de aqui...por donde vives?

-ueh...[la casa de ginny no la veian los muggles!!!]por las afueras...[tp era mentira solo que omitia ciertas partes...xD]

-bueno y has comprado algo?

- ¬¬[dios!esta tia se nota que se aburre!...debe estar tan desesperada como yo de hablar con alguien de su edad...ya ficho que llevaba una bolsa de la tienda...]si mira..

Ginny le enseño lo que compro y Nicky le dijo que conocia tiendas que vendian ropa del estilo que compro Ginny asi que esa tarde la pasaron juntas y poco a poco se fueron haciendo muy amigas...

Un dia Ginny entro en la habitacion de Nicky para coger su bolso mientras ella buscaba las llaves y tenia encima de la cama un libro de cuidado de las criaturas magicas! fue asi como Ginny se dio cuenta de que las 2 eran brujas...asi que decidio gastarle una pequeña broma...

-Oye que libro mas chulo!Como hacen para que se muevan las fotos?-dijo Ginny aguantando la risa y poniendo cara de tonta

-Ahhhh! nada son unas tecnologias muy nuevas...jejeje damelo porfavorrr :S glub

-Pero si parece un libro antiguo...y sobre que es? a ver a ver...jajaja k dice aqui de magos? que es esto Nicky? ay ay ay me muerde el libroo!!! ahhh

-Esperaaa... trankilizate..si le acaricias el lomo se para...ves?

-Esto no es normal...que hace esta escoba aqui?-la agarro de tal forma que arranco - ahhh esta escoba flotaaa!! socorro!!!

-nooo nooo no hagas eso!trakilizate!-dijo Nicky

-Nicky que diablos era eso?no pueden ser nuevas tecnologias!...parece...magia!no lo entiendo...de donde has sacado eso?

-Bueno...esta bien Ginny...te lo voy a explicar pero tendras que guardarlo en secreto ¿de acuerdo? -Ginny asintio todo lo seria que pudo...- veras es que yo soy una....bruja..se que es dificil de creer pero...¿te hace gracia?

-jajaja pues si...jajajaja tendrias que haberte visto la cara...jajajaja "veras es que yo soy una....bruja" -dijo imitandola Ginny-io tb soy bruja ... de hogwarts...a donde vas tu?

-te voy a matar! que susto me diste!pense k me iban a echar de mi colegio por dejar que viera una muggle la magia!-dijo Nicky riendose y le tiro un cojin...

-asi tendras mas cuidado con tus cosas jajaja-dijo Ginny y le tiro otro cojin

Al final acabaron con una pelea de cojines y salieron a celebrar la noticia...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ginny!Ginny!esta especie de varita cuadrada tiene frio...despierta! ya es muy tarde para seguir dormida..-le gritaba su madre mientras Sora le babeaba la cara...

-¿queee...quee pasaa...dejame dormir un poquit...¿¿¿¿varita cuadrada???? -Ginny se levanto-quitaa Sora te saco aora

-mamaa es un movil...y no tiene frio..es que esta vibrando!8000 veces te lo dije ya!...trae

-Baja en 10 min a desayunar...no duermas mas!Son las 2 de la tarde!

Ginny cogio el movil (se lo habia regalado Nicky [ventajas de ser hija de bruja y muggle]decia que ya estaba harta de pelearse con su lechuza (que mas bien parecia una urraca)y que preferia hablar con ella en vez de escribirla)..la llamaba Nicky...

-Seeee?

-como que seee??? te llevo llamando toda la mañana donde te has metido?

-Que quieres que diga?-Ginny ya se dirigia a la cocina a desayunar

-no se algo que no suene a..."ya esta la pesada de turno molestando"...

-Nicky ya sabes que yo por las mañanas...(bostezo)

-Te voy a matar! no ibamos a ir hoy al callejon diagon??

-Ehps veghdabhd..glub

-Que comes?

-Estoy desayunando..

-A estas horas??Ginny son las 2 de la tarde

-Es que hoy he madrugado...-Ginny se entretenia tirandole comida a Sora a ver hasta donde llegaba saltando...

-Bueno entonces vamos o no?

-A donde?

-GINNY!!! AL CALLEJON DIAGON! A COMPRAR EL MATERIAL PARA ESTE CURSO!!!

-tranquilizate...ni que te fuera la vida en ello...esta bien ¿quedamos a las 5 en el calabozo (un bar un poco alejado de el callejon diagon)? es que mis padres y mis hermanos tb van a ir y asi viajo con ellos por polvos flu -dijo Ginny

-Por cierto...no te importara que vengan mis amigas de clase no?ya volvieron de sus vacaciones

-No que va...asi las conozco antes de ir a hogwarts..

-Bien pues nos vemos alli

-De acuerdo..hasta las 5!

-adios

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno este es el primer capitulo de mi primer fic xDD ya tengo algunos capitulos mas escritos pero queria probar a ver si mi fic gustaba antes de seguir jeje asi que espero reviews! Es mas...los exijo! :P y a ver si le dais recomendaciones a esta autora novata xDD Queria hacer algunas partes divertidas para que la trama no sea tan pesada... bueno...ya me direis xD


	2. El Callejon Diagon

2. El callejon diagon

Habia quedado con sus amigas en un bar unas calles mas alla de Grincotts...

-Oye mama, me voy que me estan esperando y llego tarde!-Encaminandose hacia el otro sentido

-¿queee? ¿a donde te crees que vas? No me habias dicho nada..

-Si es que me enviaron una lechuza esta mañana...lo siento...puedo ir?

-pero donde has quedado?

-En un bar "el calabozo"

-y xq quedasteis ahi? no seria mejor k fuerais a la heladeria o a...

-aora ya es tarde!kedamos ahi que quieres que haga!?

-esta bien..quieres que te acompañemos?

-noooo,puedo ir yo sola GRACIAS pero llego tardee -se volvio a encaminar hacia el calabozo cuando..

-espera...-su madre la agarro por el brazo- donde quedamos en vernos?

-ummm...ireis a el caldero chorreante a tomar algo no?pues ya me paso por alli-empezo de nuevo a caminar y...

-espera hija! a que ora?

-a las 9 adioss!!

-ehhh?? JA! k t lo has creido...-dijo molly agarrandola de nuevo por el brazo-a las 7 alli

-nooo...para eso no voy...a las 8:30?

-a las 8 y no se hable mas o volvemos a las 7...

-esta bien...grrr

-empezo a correr pero esta vez...fue ella misma quien retrocedio...mamaa me das el dinero para comprar el material y tomar algo?

- ¬¬ no tienes remedio... deja deja el material ya te lo compro yo...aki tienes la paga- su madre le dio unos cuantos galeones

En cuanto cogio el dinero ginny se esfumo corriendo por la acera...la iban a matar sus amigas!...pero derrepente choco con algo..

-auch!

-valla valla valla...que tenemos aki...-era malfoy....lo que me faltaba!

-mira malfoy...no tengo tiempo de oir tus estupideces asi que si no t importa ¿xq no vas a molestar a otra parte?-parecia que se abia entristecido...nahh es malfoy

-escucha porque no hacemos las paces este año?siento lo que os echo a toda vuestra familia de veras...no quiero problemas este año...entonces que...que te parece? acemos las paces???- O-o ¿este era Malfoy?y si ablaba en serio...Malfoy le tendio la mano...sonriendo...Ginny no se fiaba pero viendolo tan amable y tierno ...parecia que no habia roto un plato en su vida...le estrecho la mano

-puagg que es esto??-tenia toda la mano llena de una especie de babas pegajosas

-jajajaja ha picado!!!la pobretona es una inocente jajaja -de todas partes salio toda la panda d energumenos amigos de Malfoy riendose...como pude fiarme!!!Ginny tonta tonta tonta!

-Maldito imbecil! que te den!-Ginny le puso la mano encima del hombro de Malfoy para limpiarse...que lastima...debia ser una tunica nueva...pero se lo tenia merecido y se marcho corriendo dejando a Malfoy con la boca abierta y a todos riendo a carcajadas...

.......

Ginny: Uffff lo siento nicky..me entretuve y llegaba tarde y encontre a Malfoy y...

Nicky: Tranquila tranquila...como si no te conociera..

Ginny: llevas mucho esperando?

Nicky: K va hara 5 min...mira ahi estan tus amigas..no?

Ginny:olaa! como fueron las vacaciones? os eche de menos!

-Pues como siempre...un aburrimiento..estoy harta de viajar!-dijo May

-May no te quejes...a ella no le gustaron las vacaciones xq tuvo que ir en barco y ya sabeis como lo odia...

-buenass! sentimos llegar tarde pero es que entramos a comprar unas tunicas y...-dijo eva

-ya ya... y a nosotras k nos den no?ai que ser un poco mas puntual-dijo ginny reprendiendolas

-oyee tu no estas para hablar ehh... que tu tb llegaste tarde!-dijo nicky

Las chicas se estuvieron gastando bromas un tiempo, luego ginny les presento a su nueva amiga nicky y se sentaron en una terraza del calabozo para hablar un rato tomando algo..

-Oye que fue eso de que encontraste a malfoy?quien es?tu novio?-dijo nicky

-pero que dices!!que va! antes de eso prefiero comer la comida que cocina mi hermano charlie...

-Bufff ya le tienes que odiar a ese chico jajaja

Ginny: ya te digo xD es un niño rico hijo de padres mortifagos...k se cree k es el centro del universo

Nicky: bueno y entonces como es que te paraste a hablar con el?

May: ellos no hablan..discuten...¬¬

Ginny les conto la historia de Malfoy

Eva: valla...que pena que no te mandara ayer una lechuza...podria haberte avisado...

Susan: si...malfoy lleva haciendo eso todo el verano

may:yo crei que lo sabrias teniendo a fred y a george como hermanos...

Ginny:saber... el que?

La nueva broma de zonko Ginny!-dijo Nicky- ya la conoce todo el mundo son unas babas pegajosas que no se ven hasta que estrechas la mano a quien las tiene...

Ginny se sentia como una estupida y luego se sintio peor cuando volvio a encontrar a Malfoy estrechandoles la mano a 3 hufflepuffs de segundo año y juraria que mientras el les pasaba esas babas pegajosas todo sonriente le giño un ojo a Ginny...

May: Ei Ginny por cierto...tenemos un regalo para ti...

Susan: si...sentimos no haber estado por tu cumpleaños

Eva: abrelo...venga!

Ginny: gracias chicas pero no hacia falt...¿¿¿¡¡¡Una nimbus 2001!!!??? ohhh es preciosaa!...pero tb muy cara... no puedo aceptarla...aunque podria probarla y luego devolverla....no! no!devolvezla a la tienda no puedo aceptarla...

Eva: escucha ginny...es un regalo de las 3...aunque tiene un mensaje subliminal...xD queremos verte en el equipo de Quidditch este año...

May: ademas te dejamos tirada todas las vacaciones...y esto creo que lo compensa jejeje

Susan: que me dices....la pruebas?

Ginny: os voy a matar!aun asi es demasiado cara...hacemos una cosa...este es el regalo de cumpleaños y el de navidad d las 3 vale? no kiero que me regaleis nada mas...

May: Trato hecho...- y le tendio la mano...Ginny fue a estrecharsela cuando...

Ginny:Tendras cara! tu tb estas cn esas bromitas de zonko???

May: jajaja que quieres... es una broma muy buena...pero ¿ves? vas aprendiendo...

Ginny: que remedio!tengo traidores por todos lados :P

May:que exagerada eres...

Ginny: escuchad xq no venis mañana todas a la madriguera? asi celebrariamos mi cumpleaños y podria probar la escoba xDD

Eva:cuenta con nosotras

Nicky: a k ora?

Ginny:a las 5?

susan: bien pues hasta mañana!

Susan May y Eva se fueron antes de que otra tienda de ropa cerrara y Ginny fue dando un paseo con nicky por el callejon diagon

-GINNYYY!- ginny se giro a ver quien la llamaba temiendo lo peor...

-mama te esta buscando...habias quedado con nosotros hace 1 hora!-dijo ron...efectivamente ...lo peor habia llegado glub :S

-ginny no sabes la de criaturas que empiezan a salir por la calle a estas horas...es k no tienes nada de cuidado?-dijo ron-no es bueno seguir por el mundo magico cuando empieza a anochec..Ginny! que haces? estaba hablando contigo!¿a donde vas?

-Voy a ver que quiere mama...ei nicky porque no te quedas a dormir en mi casa?

-siii pero tendre que llamar para preguntar-dijo nicky

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. La Madriguera

La madriguera  
  
Nicky: Vengaa Ginny despierta!hay que preparar tu cumpleaños...muevete!!! ginny olaa???  
  
Ginny: ummmmmm dejame...soraaa para...  
  
Nicky:no quieres probar tu nueva escoba  
  
Ginny se levanto de golpe  
  
Vengaaaa vamosss hay que preparar mi cumpleaños -dijo ginny  
  
Que cara tienes...grrr-dijo nicky  
  
El cumpleaños transcurrio como todos los cumpleaños...probo la escoba que volaba de maravilla...con esa escoba tenia muchas posibilidades de entrar en el equipo...ademas una de las cazadoras se habia lesionado asi que durante un tiempo no podria jugar a quidich ....lo unico diferente a los demas cumpleaños paso a la hora de soplar las velas...Ginny penso en todo lo que se habia aburrido este verano hasta que conocio a Nicky por eso mientras soplaba las velas para su cumpleaños cerro los ojos y deseo que este año le pasara algo interesante...algo diferente al resto de los cursos que hizo en hogwarts...aunque nunca penso bien en lo que habia deseado...  
  
--------------------------  
  
En la estacion 9 y 3/4  
  
Ginny llegaba tarde para variar cuando buscando sitio en el tren se encontro con ron Harry y Hermione...como siempre con sus secretos que nunca le contaban...siempre les habia considerado amigos pero por lo visto ellos a ella no...porque solo era la hermana pequeña de ron...hace algo de tiempo cuando se dio cuenta decidio buscarse sus propias amigas y fue entonces cuando se hizo muy amiga de susan may y eva...aora casi nunka hablaba con el trio...  
  
Ginny: Oye habeis visto a nicky susan eva o may?  
  
Hermione: si las vimos antes de entrar al tren...pero no se donde estaran sentadas...  
  
Ginny: esta bien seguire buscando...  
  
Ron: Ginny puedes quedarte aqui si quieres - ya estaba aki la faceta de "hermano protector"  
  
-Deja...-y cerrando el compartimento derrepente salio de la nada Sora hacia crookshanks pero Ginny lo agarro a tiempo por la correa...por poco se lo come!...y mientras se lo llevaba grito entre los ladridos de Sora que seria mejor que tuvieran cuidado con sora a partir de ahora...  
  
-ai mi pobre crookshanks por poco te come ese xuxo-dijo hermione acariciandolo  
  
Ron: ves?eso es lo que sentia yo con scabbers-dijo ron-para que aprendas lo que jode...  
  
Hermione: pero que dices?ya sabes porque perseguia crookhants a tu rata..era un animago!  
  
Ron: bueno puede que crookhants tb lo sea...  
  
Hermione: no digas estupideces!  
  
Ginny cerro el compartimento no tenia ganas de oirlos discutir...pero se volvieron a abrir, esta vez salia harry..  
  
-no tengo ganas de oirlos...-dijo harry  
  
-no me extraña...pueden estar asi horas...-dijo ginny  
  
-jajaja una vez los cronometre..estuvieron asi 3 horas y tuvieron que parar porque iban a entrar en clase y ya sabes como es hermione con los estudios..  
  
-lo se...lo se....sabes que cuando acaba el curso me da todos sus apuntes?los tengo en mi casa...y los usamos como escaleras...asi k hazte una idea..-dijo Ginny  
  
-jajaja ya te digo...hacia muxo que no hablaba contigo...ultimamente nunca vienes con nosotros...  
  
-si bueno...es que oiros hablar en clave no me hace mucha gracia...-dijo ginny   
  
-si...tienes razon...bueno lo siento ya sabes que siempre estamos dandole vueltas a todos los problemas que tenemos...  
  
-ya..pero yo no voy a decir nada...podriais contarmelos...  
  
-te aseguro que estaras mejor no sabiendo nada...estooo...bueno voy a entrar que parece que ya se han calmado  
  
-bien hasta luego  
  
-adios  
  
Ginny se apoyo contra la parez y suspiro...por muy bien que se llevara con el, nunca pasaria nada entre ellos y ademas cuando estaba con el trio no la hacia ni caso...  
  
-------  
  
Ginny siguio caminando un rato largo por los pasillos buskandolas...  
  
Malfoy: valla valla valla la pobretona weasley sola por los pasillos  
  
Ginny: si ya ves...yo no necesito ir acompañada por unos gorilas por todas partes....  
  
Malfoy: Bueno si quieres les digo que se larguen pero me tienes que dar la manita...-dijo Malfoy tendiendole la mano...crabe y goile rieron a carcajadas  
  
Ginny: Deja malfoy...eres un caso perdido...y pensar que crei que incluso tu podrias cambiar -ups eso lo habia meditado en alto...  
  
Malfoy se quedo un momento callado pero finalmente dijo con su chuleria impertinente y su arrogancia de siempre: yo no tengo nada en que cambiar soy perfecto...y sera mejor que apartes a tu chucho pulgoso de mi camino maldita pobretona weasley...  
  
Ginny: ¿que pasa?¿te da miedo? porque no les dices a tus gorilas que lo cojan? no valla a ser que se te acerque...-dijo Ginny riendose  
  
Malfoy la cogio por las muñecas y bruscamente la empujo contra la parez quedandose a escasos centimetros de ella mientras Crabe y Goile se encargaban de Sora que al ser un cachorro... poco podia hacer...  
  
-No tanto como el que deberias tenerme tu...-dijo Malfoy,la solto y se fue con crabe y goile  
  
Valla susto que le dio Malfoy,se habia quedado temblando...se quedo sentada un rato hasta que se calmo y luego siguio buscando el vagon de sus amigas. Cuando las encontro paso el viaje mas tranquila y entretenida...no comento nada de lo de Malfoy por el momento preferia contarselo solo a Nicky...ademas sus amigas eran muy bocazas y lo cierto es que a ginny no le interesaba que todo el colegio supiera que malfoy la arrinconaba por los pasillos del tren...En cuanto llegaran al castillo seria dificil hablar con ellas ya que eran muy populares y siempre estaban ocupadas hablando con alguien...


	4. Una Nicky Diferente

4.Una nicky distinta...y un incidente desastroso...  
  
-Animo Nicky -dijo Ginny- a ver donde te pone el sombrero seleccionador...nos vemos luego  
  
-Buena suerte-dijo may  
  
-gracias adios!-dijo nicky  
  
Nicky vio como se alejaba Ginny con May las otras habian ido a la mesa a coger sitio...Nicky tenia que asistir a la ceremonia de seleccion ya que en otros colegios no tenian las secciones de Gryffindor Slytherin Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw...Despues de que los niños de primer curso fueran seleccionados le tocaba a ella  
  
-Bien, felicidades por vuestras casas chicos -dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall- Por ultimo el sombrero seleccionara a nicky drake una chica que esta en el 5º curso y se ha cambiado a este colegio...-Nicky por favor colocate aqui..  
  
La profesora le coloco el sombrero y....  
  
SLYTHERIN!  
  
Nicky se encamino hacia su mesa, miro a Ginny quien la miraba cn la boca abierta y nicky se encogio de hombros en señal de disculpa.  
  
-Nicky una slytherin?-dijo Ginny en alto- que alguien me lo explique porque no lo entiendo...  
  
-No se Ginny... pero si a Nicky le conviene ser de slytherin a ti te molesta?-dijo susan  
  
-Noo...supongo que no...pero esperaba que viniera con nosotras...-dijo Ginny  
  
-Yo tambien...-dijo susan  
  
---  
  
Ginny al dia siguiente se levanto de mejor humor...se habia dormido y falto a su primera clase (eso para cualquiera seria empezar mal el dia) pero resulto que su primera clase era pociones...asi que estaba encantada aunque sabia que luego pagaria haber pirado esa clase...estaba bajando las escaleras hacia el vestibulo cuando choco con algo...o con alguien...  
  
-Malfoy tenias que ser!  
  
-Y tu weasley! oh oh...mi cartera!...  
  
-¿que pasa?¿quee...  
  
Malfoy la agarro de la mano (las babas pegajosas debian de ser defectuosas porque no paso nada xD) y la arrastro con el hacia un trastero por alli cerca...  
  
BBBBOOOOOOMMM  
  
-¿que has hecho bestia?-dijo Ginny gritando. Los 2 estaban muy apretujados en aquel trastero...  
  
-shhh llevaba unos componentes de pociones que no se debian mezclar y cuando tu te empotraste conmigo...  
  
-¿quee?¿yoo? tendras morro! fuiste tu el que choco conmigo!-dijo Ginny intentando pegarle para que la soltara  
  
En aquel momento se abrio la puerta del trastero  
  
-Valla valla...los he encontrado!-grito Filch el conserje-esta vez os caera una buena reprimenda...vamos al despacho de Mc Gonagall  
  
-espere...mi castigo me lo debe poner snape...-dijo malfoy  
  
-snape no esta...lo siento chico pero de esta no te libras jajaja- filch siguio todo el camino riendose el solo y los dejo a la entrada del despacho  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Bien..me vais a contar lo que ha pasado?-dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall  
  
-Bueno vera es que...-empezo Ginny pero Malfoy se le adelanto  
  
-Queriamos probar un articulo de Zonko y no sabiamos donde profesora...-dijo malfoy  
  
-¿Y se creen que el colegio es para eso? -grito la profesora-bien pues por la bromita del vestibulo estareis los 2 castigados 2 semanas a disposicion de filch...si soys amigos para divertiros no os importara estar juntos para trabajar...  
  
Ginny y Malfoy miraron a la vez hacia el suelo...y se dieron la vuelta para salir del despacho...  
  
-ah! por cierto-dijo la profesora y los 2 se dieron la vuelta-sin magia...  
  
Salieron del despacho y:  
  
-y bien?  
  
-y bien que?  
  
-no me vas a explicar a que vino la trola de "probar articulos de zonko"?  
  
-pues no lo tenia pensado  
  
-bien pues entonces volvere a contarle la verdad a la profesora...no tengo xq pagar tus platos rotos..-Ginny se dio la vuelta para volver a entrar al despacho y puso la mano en el picaporte pero...malfoy la agarro por el brazo  
  
-no...espera...pense que te habrias dado cuenta...  
  
-de que?  
  
-pues de que si supieran que yo llevaba ingredientes prohibidos y tu habias pirado clase seria mucho peor!cae de cajon..  
  
-agg lo dudo...creo que el castigo habria sido mucho menos severo..pero dios mio como voy a poder aguantar a este energumeno 2 semanas!!??¿xq a mi??  
  
-El sentimiento es mutuo rika...a ver si te crees que estoy encantado con pasar contigo 2 semanas...-dijo malfoy  
  
-Bien pues te vere mañana...POR DESGRACIA! adios-dijo ginny  
  
Y cada uno se fue por su lado...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. El Castigo

Este capitulo (que lo separe en 2 partes) va dedicado a ladyvega mi unica lectora xDDD es uno de los que mejor me salieron...a ver si te gusta

5 El castigo

Por la tarde Ginny se encamino hacia el despacho de Filch donde les dijo a los 2 que debian limpiar los baños de Mirthel la llorona. Ginny se puso a fregar pero al ver que Malfoy no hacia nada ella tb paro...

-¿no piensas moverte?

-no ¿xq?

-xq es tu castigo tb!

-y piensas que voy a trabajar?

-si no... seguiremos con el castigo mas tiempo! Aggggrrr maldita sea! Hoy eran las pruebas de Quidditch...

-esta bien...-dijo draco suspirando- te enseñare un truco infalible a ver si dejas de quejarte... ya veras como puedes ir a esas pruebas...espera a que venga Filch...

-------------------------

-Y bien ya lo habeis fregado todo?QUE ES ESTO???-dijo filch

-Estamos en ello...llevamos toda la tarde asi...oye no sabia que hicieran limpia suelos de colores...que se borran dentro de un rato no? Mola el efecto que le dan al suelo xD

-pero que dicess chico! esto no es limpia suelos!!! es pintura roja!!! dioss mio! que habeis echo!

-oh valla pero no me dijiste que cogiera el bote que habia en el armario de su despacho??

-sii pero no este! el bote que ponia "limpiasuelos" idiota!

-Oh yo no me fije...y tu weasley?-Ginny nego con la cabeza aguantando la risa...

-dejazlo ya...dejazlo fuera de aqui!!!

-----

-Jajajaja viste su cara? - dijo Malfoy muerto de risa

-jajaja si...asi aprendera a no abusar de unos pobres estudiantes-dijo Ginny

-bien ya tenemos la tarde libre para nosotros - dijo malfoy con las manos en los bolsillos apollandose en la parez

-si...buenoo me voy que aora aun puedo llegar a las pruebas de Quidditch!

-Que pretendeis hacer toda la familia el equipo o que?el proximo partido dentro de poco sera slytherin vs weasleys como sigamos asi!que intentais que alguno de vosotros entre en un equipo para poder ganar algun galeon?

¬¬ Con lo bien que nos estabamos llevando.. ya tuvo que estropearlo...-Ya ves...por lo menos no tendremos que sobornar al capitan para que nos deje entrar en el equipo...paso de seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo adios

Ginny echo a correr para coger su escoba

--------

Aunque estaba bastante nerviosa en la prueba la hizo bastante bien y la escogieron xq les llamo la atencion una voltereta muy dificil que hizo en el aire... habia 2 chicas que lo habian echo mejor que ella pero le dijo angelina que no querian escogerlas porque luego se llevarian mal con el equipo ya que eran unas petardas...el dia no podia ir mejor...no fue a clase de pociones, no tenia que quedarse castigada con malfoy y encima la escogian para el equipo...

De camino al gran comedor se encontro con Nicky

-Ei nicky!me han escogido para el equipo!

-A si?felicidades!la escoba te daria suerte ;)

-oye tu que tal en tu nueva casa? yo esperaba que vinieras a la nuestra...

-bien bien...un chico muy majo me presento a todos los estudiantes...

-un slytherin majo y no eres tu?Oo quien?

-Draco, lo conoces?

Ginny se atraganto con el chicle...-uejemmmm he entendido bien? me estas diciendo que Draco MALFOY es majo?

-Upss...asi que era ese chaval...no tenia ni idea...pero conmigo se porto muy bien...

Ginny penso en como se comporto con ella cuando se mezclaron los componentes de pociones...la cogio para que no le pasara nada cuando explotaron...y cuando estaban hablando despues de haberse librado del castigo de filch...pero luego penso en lo de las babas pegajosas y todas las veces que se habia metido con su familia y lo que paso en el tren...No era majo!

-Nicky! por nada del mundo hables de tus padres! si se enteran de que eres hija de muggles y magos...te mataran todos los de tu casa de slytherin!

-Si...ya los he oido hablar...tranquila no pensaba decir nada...ya se que se meten con todo el mundo y tal...pero conmigo se llevan bien...no me dicen nada y me tratan bien...

-Hasta que se enteren que tienes un padre muggle...

-No tienen xq enterarse....

-Estan locos!Mira...-Ginny le conto lo que habia pasado en el tren con malfoy

-Buff no se Ginny...lo haria para meterte miedo y que le respetaras...

-Y te parece bien???

-No pero no creo que sea para tanto...no seas exagerada...

-No tienes remedio...ya eres una de ellos...:P

-Oye me tengo que ir...quede con unas amigas de slytherin...

-jajaja vale nos vemos luego

-adios

Ya estaba entrando en el gran comedor cuando alguien le cogio la mano

-Tenemos que ir al despacho de Mc Gonagall...-dijo Malfoy en un tono muy serio...

-Se ha enterado eh?

-Me da que si...venga vamos

---------

-¿COMO SE OS OCURRE PONER PINTURA COMO LIMPIASUELOS?

-Vera profesora fue todo un error...nos dijo que la cogieramos de un armario y cogimos el unico bote que vimos...no nos fijamos en que al fondo habia otro...asi que no nos molestamos en leer la etiqueta

-Si profesora...lo sentimos fue un fallo nada mas...

-UN FALLO NADA MAS? ESA PINTURA NO SE PUEDE QUITAR TIENE UN TRUCO DE MAGIA! TARDAREMOS SEMANAS EN QUITAR VUESTRO "PEQUEÑO FALLO"!Esta bien...como castigo esta noche ireis con hagrid al bosque prohibido a ayudarle a coger unas cuantas plantas...y no se hable mas! FUERA!

-con que truco infalible eh? -dijo Ginny en un susurro

-bueno...no te ha servido para ser elegida cazadora? no te quejes...-y Malfoy se fue...


	6. El Bosque Prohibido

6 El bosque prohibido

A las 12 de la noche Ginny se puso unos baqueros, una camiseta y una chaqueta y salio de su habitacion...hacia la cabaña de hagrid...Ya estaban alli hagrid y draco vestido todo de negro cabizbajo...bastante callado...hacia tiempo que no le veia acompañado de sus gorilas ni de sus estupidos amigos que siempre le seguian en pandilla...¿qué le pasaria?

-Buenas noches...hace un frio que pela eh-dijo Ginny

-Ola Ginny como va todo? - dijo hagrid

-Bien...bueno que..vamos?-dijo ginny

-Si..esta noche tengo que recoger unas plantas que solo se pueden recoger a la luz de la luna para hacer una pocion...me las pidio snape...ya sabeis que volvio al castillo¿?- comentaba hagrid mientras se adentraban en el bosque

-oh valla no tenia ni idea...-Ginny miro a Draco...seguia sin decir nada...no sabia como el seguia aqui sabiendo que una vez que esta aqui el jefe de su casa le habria quitado el castigo al instante...era su alumno preferido...

Algo se movio entre las hojas y todos los pajaros de los arboles cercanos echaron a volar asustados...parecia que era bastante grande...

-Oh valla con la luz de la luna puede que sea un hombre lobo...no me acorde...no os movais de aqui

-unn hombre lobo???:S -ginny por lo general no era miedosa pero con la oscuridad que habia en el bosque y con un hombrelobo que podia salir de cualquier parte se estaba asustando...ademas se acababa de ir su profesor..sin darse cuenta se acerco un poco mas hacia draco...

-Ven - dijo draco cogiendola por la cintura para conducirla

-A donde vamos?

-A alguna parte donde no nos vean desde cualquier punto..o donde nos puedan coger...subamos a ese arbol de acuerdo?

Se quedaron en una rama

-Dejame esa lista de plantas quieres?

-Toma...

-Ufff para que querran tantos ingredientes...tiene que ser una pocion muy dificil...por aqui cerca estan estas 2 plantas...venga vamos

-quee? quieres moverte de aqui con un hombrelobo suelto por ahi?

-mira Ginny cuanto antes cojamos los ingredientes...antes volveremos al castillo...-desde cuando me llama Ginny??

-esta bien...vamos

Draco la ayudo a bajar y fueron hacia un claro que habia por alli cerca

-Como es que sabes donde estan estas plantas?

-Bueno es que vengo aqui de vez en cuando...cuando no tengo sueño...salgo a dar una vuelta

-Asi que no soy la unica que no puede dormir en el castillo...

-Bien estas plantas ya estan todas...aora estas 3 estan unos metros mas alla...vamos?

-Si...oye draco como sabias que yo habia sido elegida cazadora?

-ahh es que oi a nicky gritarles a esas amigas con las que siempre vas que te habian fichado...

-ahmm...y que tal nicky en su nueva casa?me dijo que le habias estado enseñando todo eso y presentandole a gente...

-Se adaptara...trankila no la dejaremos esquinada...-Ginny sorio-bien aqui estan las plantas sera mejor que nos vallamos antes de que...

-Chicoss!!! corred!Esta por aqui cerca!-dijo hagrid

Ginny y draco empezaron a correr pero ginny tropezo con una raiz que sobresalia...se golpeo en la cabeza y quedo inconsciente el hombre lobo se estaba acercando a ginny iba a morderla... draco le tiro un palo... y empezo a correr hacia draco...

------------


	7. La Enfermeria

Weeee! tengo lectorass!XDDD Nacilme-Black gracias por el consejo no sabia que no dejara escribir anonimos...pero ia lo arregle xD

Tenia escritos unos capitulos mas...pero los volvi a leer y nu me gustaban...soy muy indecisa OoU asi k estoy reescribiendo la historia para que valla por otro camino...no quiero una trama aburrida y me estoy comiendo la cabeza todo el dia para que la historia tenga partes de humor...jejeje

Me estoy dando cuenta de que lo unico que escribo son conversaciones...pero es que es lo que mas me gusta xD...a ver si con este capitulo ia voy entrando en materia cn el fic jejeje...asias x los reviews!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7 La Enfermeria

-Ginny...despierta despierta!

-Dejalo es inutil...es una dormilona nata...trae a sora...jajaja

-ummm sora no me lamas la cara...-ginny se tapo con el edredon hasta la cabeza...

-venga vamos ginny levantate ya...

-bufffff esta bien...asi no se puede dormir...que?que hago aqui???

-estas en la enfermeria- dijo may

-valla susto que nos diste ginny-dijo susan

-te golpeaste la cabeza en el bosque prohibido ¿lo recuerdas?¿sabes quien soy? h-o-l-a -dijo ron

-eres un bobo que por alguna razon me emparentaron como hermano...¬¬

-esta sanisima...-dijo nicky sonriente

-no la agobieisss!-dijo eva-pero estaras lista para el partido contra slythering verdad?eh?si?..no?

Hablando de slytherins....que pasaria con draco??

-oye quien me trajo hasta aqui?-dijo Ginny intentando ignorar los nervios del partido -solo me acuerdo que me perseguia un hombre lobo y me golpee con algo..

-veras...malfoy hizo que el hombre lobo fuera hacia el...asi hagrid pudo llamar a algunos de los animales que tanto le gustan...las arañas esas...(ron tuvo un escalofrio) y mientras hagrid ordenaba a las arañas que entretuvieran por un tiempo sin comerselo..(una hazaña dificil)...Malfoy tuvo tiempo de cogerte traerte hasta aqui y pedir ayuda...-dijo hermione

-wow...en serio?-dijo Ginny

-si, yo tp me lo creia cuando me lo contaron-dijo harry- malfoy haciendo algo que no fuera egoista...

-a el o a hagrid les paso algo?-dijo Ginny-no se les habra contagiado lo d ser licantropos no???

-Bueno...hagrid tiene algunos arañazos y tal...pero nada...ya sabes como es...nada puede con el y malfoy va por ahi alardeando de su brazo roto...pero por suerte nadie quedo contagiado por el hombre lobo...-dijo fred

Ginny se calmo y estuvo hablando con todos un rato hasta que Pomfrey los echo a todos porque debia descansar...ella solo se habia dado un golpe en la cabeza pero estaba bien...en cuanto descansara algo podria irse...

Cuando salio de la enfermeria se puso a buscar a draco para darle las gracias...pero lo encontro ocupado hablando rodeado de unas chicas un tanto ligeritas de ropa...pero cuando se dio la vuelta para irse

-Ginny!-se dio la vuelta

-Ah ola draco...oye podemos hablar un momento?-Ginny miro ha las chicas

-Ah si claro..chicas luego nos vemos...vamos a algun aula vacia?

-ehh vale..te duele mucho el brazo?

-bueno el dolor viene y se va...pero en unos dias se curara llendo a visitar a la señora Pomfrey...pasa- ginny entro en el aula-Y tu cabeza?Te diste un buen golpe...

-Nada no fue nada simplemente me desmaye en el momento mas inoportuno...

-Valla...yo que pensaba que alomejor con el golpe se te arreglaba el cerebro xDD

-Tontoo-dijo Ginny intentando golpearle

-a ver...no tengo todo el dia -dijo Draco haciendose el importante...-que querias decirme?

-ehh bueno...que me he enterado de que si no fuera por ti aora seria una loba como tus amig....el que vimos ayer..jejeje OoU y queria darte las gracias...

-Ah..de nada...sabes que me debes ya 2 favores no?

-que?

-Si..el salvarte la vida y el hacer que entraras en el equipo...

-perdonaa pero PRIMERO yo entre en el equipo por mi cuenta...tu lo unico que hiciste fue conseguir k tuviera ese rato libre! SEGUNDO si no fuera por hagrid que consiguio que el hombrelobo no nos atacara tu y yo aora mismo estabamos en la tumba!

-ahh pues si lo llego a saber no hago nada! maldita desagradecida!-dijo draco riendose

-Bueno bueno esta bien...te debo medio favor

-queeee??

-vale...1 favor...no mas...que es lo que quieres pedirme?xD

-quien te dijo que queria pedirte algo?

-si no... no lo habrias mencionado...

-esta bien...necesito que me cubras hoy... no puedo ir al castigo de esta tarde...si aparece filch o cualquier profesor por dnd estemos castigados le dices que me he ido un momento al baño o lo que sea...lo haras?.........x.....fa...vor

¬¬ lo que le cuesta decir "porfavor" bueno...es comprensible nunca lo ha necesitado decir...-si si claro tranquilo...yo me encargo pero podriamos hacer un hechizo de un clon tuyo...si te ve algun profesor se quedara tranquilo.. y no creo que hable mucho contigo...

-bien...mañana por la tarde hacemos el hechizo antes del castigo?

-vale...lleva tu los libros

-si y a ver si llegas pronto por una vez en tu vida :P

-ehh tendras cara!yo soy puntual lo que pasa es que...

-...llegas tarde-dijo draco sonriendo

- ¬¬ bah!ya veras como llego pronto..

Para que necesitaria draco la tarde libre? Alomejor tenia que hacer algo importante aunque lo mas seguro es que estuviera vagueando por el castillo para no quedarse castigado con Ginny....Ese dia se habian librado los 2 del castigo por el accidente que habian tenido en el bosque prohibido

---------

Ginny no podia dormir...cada vez k pensaba en draco hablando con ella como si fueran tan amigos y estuviera todo olvidado...se le hacia extraño. Ella se lo pasaba bien con draco y tenia ganas de olvidar todas las peleas y hablar tranquilamente con el sin mas insultos ni discursiones...pero si le veia ron con ella...mejor no pensar eso...

Asi que se levanto cogio a sora y salio a dar una vuelta por el castillo...iba a dar la vuelta en la esquina de uno de los pasillos con poca luz cuando choco con algo de frente de ella...antes de ver nada recordo la conversacion con draco en el bosque prohibido cuando le decia que daba vueltas por el castillo cuando no podia dormir..

-Auch!otra vez tu?-dijo Ginny sonriendo

-¿qué?-oh no...era Blaise Zabini...que fallo OoU...blaise era uno de los compañeros de slytherin de draco debian ser primos o algo y siempre estaban compitiendo entre ellos para ver quien era mejor...esa noche parecia que habia bebido...

-ahh nada...pense que eras otra persona-dijo Ginny empezando a andar pero Blaise la cogio de la mano

-Espera...xq no te vienes a dar una vuelta conmigo eh?-dijo tirando de ella por la cintura- esperabas a draco por aquí?...mala suerte chica esta ocupado...pero yo no xD

-No gracias-dijo apartandolo...todos los slytherins sabian la amistad que tenian draco y ginny o k???en que estaria ocupado?

-oh venga no seas borde...vamonos a dar una vuelta-dijo tirando de ella

-he dicho que NO!-dijo Ginny empujandolo

-No te pongas asi...venga vamonos...anda...-dijo agarrandola de nuevo

-No la has oido? Sueltala –dijo draco con la voz impasible tenia las manos en los bolsillos y estaba apollado en una parez...¿estaria alli viendolos todo el tiempo o acababa de llegar?

-Valla valla...draco malfoy...que haces por aquí?Todos pensabamos que te habia tragado la tierra...-intentaba parecer tranquilo pero se le notaba cierto temblor al ver a draco

-Pues no...y dejala en paz...no quiere nada contigo-dijo draco-sera mejor que nos vallamos-le susurro a Ginny dirigiendose a las afueras del castillo-dejemoslo llorar ahí tirado..-draco le giño un ojo y ginny no pudo evitar que le saliera una sonrisa pero blaise se lo tomo muy mal...

-ei espera!que andas diciendo malfoy?...estaba hablando con ella,que te crees que haces maldito idiota?-dijo blaise agarrando a draco por el hombro

Draco se dio la vuelta le dio un puñetazo con su brazo sano y siguio caminando dejando a blaise tirado en el suelo

-Vamos Ginny?-dijo draco tan tranquilo viendo que ginny se habia quedado parada viendo la escena

-ehh si...


	8. El Beso

Wooww!Mas lectores!bien bien xDD muxas asias a los k escribisteis...no sabeis lo k anima :D...weno weno esto ia se acaba...escribire unos cuantos capitulos mas y pista...xq paso de continuar demasiado la historia e ir estropeandola...ademas se me akaban las partes humoristicas jejeje weno a ver k os parece esta parte... reviews please!xDDD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El beso

Ginny y Draco dieron una vuelta por el campo de Quidditch conociendose un poco mejor porque casi no sabian nada el uno del otro...y Ginny se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se parecian Harry y Draco en sus gustos...

-Sabes que te pareces mucho a harry?

-No me parezco en nada a harry...y ademas en todo casi seria harry el que se pareciera mucho a mi...XD

-y cual es la diferencia?

-pues que soy perfecto y todos intentan copiarme... xD ia deberias saber que soy muy popular por hogwarts

¬¬ me repatea que tenga razon...

-si, eres el payaso de slytherin :P...pues harry y tu podriais ser muy buenos amigos si dejarais de pelearos...

-eso es tarea imposible y deberias saberlo...gryffindor y slytherin siempre se llevaran mal...desde que te colocan una de las casas en primer año lo sabes...tu conoces a algun gryffindor y slytherin hablen y no esten discutiendo?

-bueno...aquí estamos nosotros no?

-touche...has ganado OoU...pero fue por un error de la profesora Mc Gonagall al juntarnos en un mismo aula...o nos matabamos el uno al otro o nos llevabamos bien... no podiamos estar discutiendo a todas horas...mañana el partido es justo despues del castigo...podras encargarte tu sola de hacerlo a tiempo?

-si tranquilo...no me vas a decir xq te tengo que cubrir?

-pues no...no lo tenia pensado...xD

-vengaaa...no te hagas el misterioso...si seguro que estaras tirado en tu sala comun toda la tarde con tus amiguitas dl otro dia..

-pues no...aunque seria un buen plan...-dijo draco pensativo

-entonces?

-ahhh...dejare que la curiosidad te reconcoma...-a pesar de que draco sonriera parecia algo preocupado...

-jo..

Draco se acerco a Ginny mirandola fijamente...y acerco su mano a la cara de Ginny..

-que...?-dijo Ginny

-tenias una pestaña...-dijo draco enseñandosela...

ufff!¬¬ que mal pensada soy...-penso ginny

-quieres pedir un deseo?-dijo Ginny-te la cedo xD

-no creo en esas cosas...-dijo draco que iba a soplar para que volara...

-espera!-dijo ginny colocando su mano en la boca de draco para k no soplara...-venga prueba por una vez a ver si te funciona el deseo...

-bah! Que tonteria...pero bueno si te hace feliz...-draco penso algo y luego hizo que volara la pestaña...-ahora querras saber lo que pedi eh?

-Pues no :P te crees que soy una marujona cotilla eh?

-Tienes toda la pinta-dijo draco sonriendo

-Pues paso bastante de todos esos rumores de los que habla la gente...

-que rumores?

-cotilla!jajaja :P

-malditaa....

-si si venga...maldita que eh?

-bruja!!!

-pues si y muy orgullosa de ello :P

-Aggg me voy a dormir!

-Draco se ha enfadado...xq ha quedado mal...ñañañaña....xDDD

-Niñata

-y que hace un chico tan popular como tu con una niñata pobretona como yo?

-todavia no lo se...-dijo acercandose-venga...vamos...mañana es el partido..y ganare xDDD

-eso ya lo veremos!

Se dirigieron hacia el castillo y cuando se iban a despedir para dirigirse hacia sus diferentes salas comunes oyeron pasos...

-Vienen de ahí!-susurro ginny señalando a un pasillo

-Ven...rapido-dijo draco cogiendole la mano

Se encerro con ella en el trastero...

-Ummm este armario me suena...-dijo ginny intentando hacerle sitio

-claro...es donde estuvimos escondidos cuando exploto la bomba por tu culpa...

-perdonaaa pero fue por TU culpa...

-escucha ginny-dijo draco cogiendola por la cintura para que estuvieran comodos los 2...-mañana en el castigo no debes decirle a nadie que no voy a ir...ni aunque sean mis amigos...de acuerdo?

Por la voz se le notaba que se habia puesto serio ademas la habia estrechado mas contra si

-si tranquilo...pero porfavor dime a donde vas a ir...-dijo ginny empezando a preocuparse

-no puedo ginny

Ginny se dio la vuelta cogiendo el picaporte para salir

-porfavor no te enfades...estas mejor asi sin saber nada...

-esta bien...

draco se acerco y la beso, ginny casi no tuvo tiempo de reacionar...

-sabes? puede que si sea verdad eso de que se cumplen los deseos...- le susurro draco al oido y se fue


	9. La Traicion

Esta vez tarde mas en publicar...:S estaba ataskada tenia 3 formas diferentes de continuarla y no sabia cual escoger...pero ia me decidi :D a ver que tal... camii aki tenes el papel de nicky xDDD Asias x los reviews!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al dia siguiente ginny se desperto y todavia no podia creerse lo de anoche...pensaba que era un sueño o algo asi...se vistio rapidamente y bajo a la biblioteca (no queria desayunar) a ver si con un poco de suerte estaba alli draco...todavia se le hacia raro quedar con el...hoy era sabado y no tenia nada que hacer..asi que haria el trabajo que le mandaron en pociones...Efectivamente se encontro con el en unas mesas alejadas del resto...

-hola

Draco despego la vista del libro y al ver que era ella la sonrio- hola

Ginny se sento en frente de el y comenzo a abrir la pila de libros con la que venia cargando

-que traes?-dijo draco intrigado

-pociones-poniendo los ojos en blanco pasando hojas bruscamente

-jajaja a ver...-draco se sento al lado de ginny- pero si esto es muy facil...que mente mas cerrada teneis los gryffindors...

-perdonaa pero que tu tengas enchufe no significa que sea facil...

-no tengo enchufe!

-si lo tienes! admitelo!

-solo me llevo bien con el profesor...que es lo que no entiendes de esta pocion?

-pues todo en general...desde el principio hasta el final...

- ¬¬ no tienes remedio...bien empecemos...esto es un caldero

-Ja Ja Ja muy simpatico...pero asi no aprobare...

-bien mira coge 3 pelos de unicornio...son los de este bote...xq no les pones nombre a cada bote? Es mucho mas facil...

-bien ahora lo ago...xq luego no se que es cada cosa y asi me lo dices tu...

-hola Ginny...ehh que hace malfoy aqui? Te esta molestando? - dijo harry

-no harry tranquilo..me esta ayudando con pociones...quieres sentarte?-dijo Ginny...y harry prefirio no saber mas sobre desde cuando malfoy y ginny se llevaban bien...

-no...no kiere...-dijo draco derritiendo a harry cn la mirada

-si...creo que me sentare un rato-dijo harry sonriente fulminando a draco con la mirada..

-que haces ginny? - dijo harry

-pocciones ¬¬

-como yo...

-venga ginny pon el fuego-dijo draco

Pasaron un rato casi sin decirse nada unos a otros hasta que...

Boooooom!

-oh mierda...

-pero que haces tio?

-auch no veo nada entre tanto humo...-dijo ginny a su bola...pasando de discursiones..

-maldita pocion!que hice mal?

-hacia donde removiste potter?

-ummm hacia la derecha...

-habia que remover hacia la izquierda inepto!

-Que mas dara!malditas pociones!

-Boooooomm

-Mecawen mi madre!ni con un slytherin me salen bien las pociones?! Draco no sirves como profesor!-dijo ginny

-Solo desvie la mirada un momento para reñir a potter y ya la cagas!

-si no discutierais ahora estaria tomando el sol en el lago!

-tendras cara!yo estoy aquí trabajando para ti!y encima me riñes!

-estabas muerto de aburrimiento! te hice un favor!

-SILENCIO! NO SE HABLA EN LA BIBLIOTECA!!

-PARA EMPEZAR CALLESE USTED!-le grito ginny con asco...draco y harry se miraron perplejos-ups -dijo Ginny dandose cuenta de que le acababa de gritar a la bibliotecaria...segundos despues ella les estaba echando a patadas...

-jajaja ginny como se te ocurre decirle eso?-dijo draco

-jajaja si estas muy mal tia...ahora no nos dejaran volver a entrar...-dijo harry

-pues no se...es que se me escapo Oo...que fallo...bueno dejar ya de reiros no???

-no te habia visto asi en mi vida...espero que no nos vea entrar la bibliotecaria cuando vengamos-dijo harry recogiendo sus cosas de el suelo...-creo que este caldero no podre volver a utilizarlo...alomejor me puede servir de colador...

Los 3 empezaron a reirse sin poder levantarse del suelo..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unas horas mas tarde ginny iba a comer y se encontro a nicky bajando hacia el comedor...

-Weee ola ginny! Ultimamente no hablo nada contigo...ya no quieres saber nada mas de tu amiga ahora que es slytherin?

-lo mismo te digo...nunca te veo..estas demasiado ocupada en tu nueva casa eh...seguro que ya te estas riendo de la gente como los slytherin....

-no digas tonterias...es que estos dias la sala comun de slytherin esta muy revolucionada...no se que pasara pero estan todos muy preocupados...

-draco tb esta muy raro..que es lo que pasa?

-no se...nadie quiere decir nada...por lo que se ve cada vez te llevas mejor con draco eh? no te dijo draco nada a ti?

-que va...sobre eso nunca me dice nada...

-oh valla...oye ginny...ten cuidado con draco...tiene mucha fama de mujeriego...

-lo se...siempre esta rodeado de chicas...

-no sera que es....

-no digas estupideces!

-jajaja tranquilizate! Era una broma...ibas a comer aora?-dijo nicky encaminandose hacia la entrada-vamos juntas?

-venga vamos...

-que tal llevas lo de el partido de hoy?

-bufff estoy muy nerviosa...encima los entrenamientos solo los podia hacer los sabados y domingos por culpa del castigo de la profesora Mc Gonagall...no se que tal lo hare...

-no intentes disculpar que gane slytherin...draco tb tiene que ir al castigo...

-ganara gryffindor esta clarisimo...lo haga yo mal o bien...ganaremos fijo...

-yo no estaria tan seguro...-ginny y nicky se dieron la vuelta ...era draco ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba detrás de ellas?!!!xq siempre aparece de la nada?!!-escucha ginny vamos a la biblioteca a por esos libros que nos pidio la profesora mc gonagall??-dijo draco giñandole el ojo intentando que ginny fuera con el sin levantar sospechas

-bien..vamos...-a ginny le sonaban ya las tripas...valla dia mas ocupado que llevaba...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-ya sabes como vamos a hacer el clon?-dijo ginny caminando por los pasillos

-que va...de todas formas creo que tendremos que desistir..no hay tiempo de buscarlo...es lo que estaba leyendo en la biblioteca esta mañana...si se pasan para ver como llevamos el castigo les dices que me fui al baño o algo...

-esta bien...sigues sin querer decirme a donde vas a ir?

-si...no insistas ginny...-aora parecia bastante preocupado...

-bueno si no vamos a buscar la forma de hacer un clon tuyo..que querias?

-queria darte esto-draco le puso un objeto frio en la mano era una bola negra parecia de billar-cuidala

-que es?

-es mi bola de la suerte...quiero que la tengas tu...es un regalo por el favor xD

-gracias draco pero el que deberias llevarla eres tu...a donde sea k vallas...asi tendrias suerte...

-no...es para ti-draco se inclino y la beso pero esta vez fue ginny la que tomo las riendas agarrandose a su cuello profundizando mas el beso...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-Valla valla si es draco tu por aki? Ultimamente estas desaparecido...practicamente nadie te ve por la sala comun de slytherin...-dijo nicky echada en un sofa

-ya ves...dijo draco sonriente tirandose sobre otro de los sofas

-se te ve contento...

-lo estoy...xD

-no estas nervioso por lo de esta tarde?

-lo que tenga que venir... vendra...-dijo draco sin poder dejar de sonreir

-valla valla...pelo despeinado...y cara de felicidad... esa cara draco malfoy es la misma que pones despues de enroyarte con una chica...te conozco demasiado bien jajaja...quien ha sido esta vez?- dijo sam... un compañero de la misma clase de draco-belinda? susan la de 7º? o quizas tamy la de 3º?

-es cierto eso draco?te has enroyado con alguien?-dijo nicky seria

-aja..-dijo desperezandose

-maldita sea!no se xq me dices nada!me metes en lios!si sabes que voy a ir a contarselo a ginny..-dijo nicky llendo hacia la salida pero draco la paro y para que no lo oyera sam le susurro

-no seas tonta... como no quieras que te cuente ella los detalles...estuve con Ginny...

- ¬¬ me ignoran-dijo sam

-en serioo???oO no me lo creo!..-dijo nicky –pero como puedes estar con ella sabiendo lo que tienes que hacer ahora...tendrias que ser un poco mas serio..

-dejame disfrutar los ultimos dias que me quedan..

-no lo digas asi...

-es la verdad...

-parece una tortura...que es que te vas a rajar ahora?

-ehh no...claro que no..

-bien...sera mejor que nos vallamos preparando..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny fue al castigo y la profesora le dijo que debian limpiar la sala de trofeos, ginny le explico a Mc Gonagall que draco no estaba porque habia ido a por unos libros que se habia dejado en la biblioteca pero que venia enseguida...y al salir del despacho se encontro con nicky que venia corriendo hacia ella...

-Ginny! Tenia que hablar contigo...ha pasado algo...sera mejor que vengas conmigo...

-que?que pasa?

-es draco...ha tenido un accidente...vamos

Ginny y nicky empezaron a correr

-¿dónde ha sido?-dijo ginny corriendo por las afueras de hogwarts- esta bien?

-en el bosque prohibido-dijo nicky bastante seria-esta atrapado...vamos deprisa!

-y que haciais alli?

-ya te lo explicare luego..-ya se adentraban en el bosque

-pero si draco conoce muy bien el bosque prohibido...no creo que le pasar...

Plaaasss!Nicky le habia dado con un palo en la cabeza y ginny se habia desmayado...


	10. Nicky, como has podido?

10. Nicky... como has podido? 

Ginny se desperto con un gran dolor en la cabeza...lo veia todo borroso aunque pudo notar que estaba atada a un tronco sentada y ya no tenia la varita..

-por fin se despierta....

-ginny siento el golpe...no me quedaba otro remedio tenia que conseguir que te acercaras..-dijo la voz asustada que parecia pertenecer a Nicky

Ginny intento mirar hacia delante y aunque solo veia figuras borrosas pudo reconocer a nicky y a 2 extraños encapuchados...aunque poco a poco iba mejorando su vista...

-que pasa?xq me habeis atado?quiero volver al castillo...porfavor..me encuentro muy mal...-dijo ginny muy debil

-quizas podriamos desatarle las muñecas...porfavor mama...le di un golpe muy fuerte...-dijo nicky

-no, se quedara asi...y cierra la boca ya- dijo ¿la madre de nicky?

-cuando vendra el chico?-dijo la voz de un hombre

-en 10 min deberia aparecer por aquí...-dijo la madre

-que tengo que ver yo con todo esto? Donde esta draco?-dijo ginny asustada

-todavia no te has dado cuenta niña?seras el cebo para tu querido novio y potter

-el cebo? Yo no tengo nada que ver con todo esto...por favor dejazme ir...nicky que pasa?me golpeaste tu?no entiendo nada...-dijo ginny con lagrimas en los ojos...las ataduras en las muñecas le resquemaban la piel..

-niña es muy facil de entender...tu querida amiga solo te queria como cebo...y para eso necesitabamos tu confianza...lo cierto es que nos resultaste mas util de lo que pensabamos...-dijo su madre con sorna- que estupida fuiste al pensar que nicky era una sangresucia no crees?como pensabas que entraria en slytherin?todavia no me puedo creer que pikaras...nos serviras para matar 2 pajaros de un tiro...traer a malfoy y a potter...nunca pensamos que serias tan util...te usabamos como plan B si no podiamos conseguir que hermione se fiara de nicky...solo pensabamos que servirias para atraer a harry...y cual es nuestra sorpresa cuando nos dice nicky que estas saliendo con malfoy...lo contento que se pondra el señor oscuro cuando le cuente todo...-dijo la madre de nicky pensativa...

Boooooooomm

-¿qué ha sido eso? Sera mejor que vallamos a investigar...no podemos arriesgarnos a tener fallos...nicky podras tu cuidar sola de ginny?

-que puede hacer?esta atada...id tranquilos...

-no me puedo creer que me hagas esto...-dijo ginny una vez que se alejaron los demas- yo confiaba en ti...

-escucha ginny...no era mi intencion...se estropeo todo...yo fui sincera contigo te consideraba mi amiga...pero las cosas se torcieron y mis padres cambiaron de opinion y quisieron que fueras tu el cebo..

-fuiste sincera al decirme que tu padre era muggle? o cuando me dijiste que no me fiara de draco por que era un mujeriego?y tu haciendo planes a mis espaldas...supongo que ya tendrias todo planeado cuando me esperarabas aquel dia en la entrada a la tienda con sora no?-gritaba Ginny con rabia

-nooo no....yo no supe de quien tenia que hacerme amiga hasta que entramos en Hogwarts...aunque lo de que tengo un padre muggle siempre lo digo...asi la gente no cree que tengo una familia de mortifagos...pero imaginate mi sorpresa al saber que eras tu de la que tenia que hacerme amiga...aunque que otra cosa podia hacer?me lo ordenan mis padres...lo siento ginny...nunca quise que te pasara esto..

-pretendes darme pena? Eres una traidora...no quiero saber nada mas de ti...

-sabes que? No podras saber nada mas de mi xq hoy seguramente moriras...-y nicky se alejo enfadada

Una vez fuera de la vista nicky, ginny empezo a desatarse...que idiotas! Y pensar que podian dejarla ahí...no debian saber que tenia a fred y george como hermanos con la cantidad de bromas que le gastaban ya sabia apañarselas sola... era una gran escapista y muy buena actriz xD...cuando se alejo unos metros oyo unos pasos asi que se subio a un arbol...a lo lejos podia oir a la gente llendo hacia el campo de Quidditch....y pensar que a unos metros la gente estaba despreocupada pasandoselo bien... los pasos eran de crabe y goile...y un poco mas atrás venia blaise...que pasaba? Oh no....no sera que ...iban a hacerse mortifagos!y draco iba hacia alla!

Ginny bajo del arbol...queria asegurarse de que draco se iba a hacer mortifago...si no..siempre le quedaria la duda...se encamino hacia el punto de reunion hacia donde iba todo el mundo cuando alguien le tapo la boca y la arrastro hacia detrás de los arboles...

-que haces aquí?-dijo draco-te dije que te quedaras en el castigo!

-eso hice...pero nicky me trajo aquí diciendome que habias tenido un acidente...veo que en eso tb mintio...me golpeo en la cabeza y me tenian atada a un arbol... querian que fuera un cebo para ti y harry...

-traidora...no puedo creerme que nicky haya hecho eso...-draco se acerco para abrazarla pero ginny dio un paso atrás..

-vas a hacerte mortifago?-pregunto ginny muy seria

-pero que dices ginny? Mi padre ha muerto hace unas semanas...lo mataron unos dementores...

Ginny se tranquilizo- oh valla...lo siento...no lo sabia

-es igual...lo cierto es que no me importa...desde que empezo el verano no me llevo bien con mi padre...cambie de opiniones y a el no le gusto demasiado...

-pero enconces que haces aqui?-dijo ginny acercandose un poco mas...

-no pensaba venir hoy pero mi madre quiso que viniera a por unas placas que le hicieron los mortifagos a mi padre...y yo le prometi que las recogeria...escucha ginny corres peligro aquí...vuelve al castillo por favor...tengo que ir a la ceremonia de iniciacion...aunque no valla a participar...

-y que les diras si no quieres ser mortifago?

-pues eso mismo...supongo que te querrian para obligarme a serlo poniendote a ti como cebo... y si atraian a harry... todos los mortifagos juntos podrian matarle...-draco dijo esto mirando al suelo

-draco no vallas...te mataran si no quieres ser un mortifago! vuelve conmigo al castillo..-dijo ginny suplicante abrazandole

-no...tengo que ir...vamos te acompañare hasta la entrada del bosque prohibido...

Ginny y draco caminaron en silencio...atentos por si venia alguien..a ginny el camino se le hizo muy corto y enseguida llegaron al inicio del bosque...

-bien...aquí te dejo...vuelve al castillo de acuerdo?-dijo draco

-esta bien-dijo ginny con tristeza

-bien...sera mejor que me valla-draco se inclino y la beso-nos veremos enseguida...eh?-dijo draco intentando sonreir... se dio la vuelta y se fue rapidamente

Ginny se quedo alli un rato pensativa...

-si...pero mas pronto de lo que te imaginas...-dijo ginny y volvio a adentrarse en el bosque


	11. Un final, o un comienzo?

11.Un final...o un comienzo?

Ginny no podia permitir que draco se quedara solo frente a todos esos mortifagos...asi que se dirigia hacia la ceremonia de iniciacion...todavia no sabia que iba a hacer...pero tenia claro que no iba a quedarse quieta para ver como le mataban...cuando se acerco lo suficiente se subio a un arbol para que no la vieran...los encontro a todos haciendo un circulo alrededor de draco...

-He venido a por las placas...

-Valla valla...malfoy eres igual que tu padre...

-No creas...las placas?

-Escucha sabemos que tienes algo y lo queremos...asi que xq no dejas de perder el tiempo y nos lo das?

-algo?como que?-dijo draco haciendose el despistado...

-lo sabes de sobra...dejate de estupideces y danoslo!el señor oscuro lo necesita! Es lo que hubiera querido tu padre!

-vosotros no sabeis lo que hubiera querido mi padre xq lo traicionasteis y dejasteis que lo cogieran los dementores!-grito draco

-el sabia los riesgos de la mision...pero sirvio... hizo lo que tenia que hacer y sabemos que te lo envio a ti...asi que xq no nos lo das?

-no me sirve de nada...morire de todas formas, asi que prefiero quedarmelo

-tienes nuestra palabra de que no te tocaremos si nos lo das

-NO! Vuestra palabra no vale nada...y a mi no me interesa complacer al señor oscuro!

-oh vamos...hazlo por tus compañeros de clase...a ellos les tienes cariño no? Todos necesitamos eso que tienes...asi el señor oscuro podra regresar y nos recompensara a todos!

-No!

-Bien...¿y tu madre?no quieres que ella viva?

-jajaja...que curioso...ella fue la que me dijo que no os lo diera...-dijo draco con una sonrisa maliciosa

-esta bien...pues si no nos sirves para nada...no mereces seguir viviendo...-todos comenzaron a apuntar a draco

Ginny iba a hacer algo pero alguien se le adelanto...

Booooooommmm

-Expelliarmus! –dijo harry saliendo de entre el humo que habia creado, recogiendo las varitas que acababa de conseguir y tirandole una a draco, alli estaban hermione y ron...el trio de nuevo en accion xD...-no se xq...pero Ginny se fia de ti...asi que supongo que deberiamos ayudarte...al final mi fallo de pociones en la biblioteca ha servido para algo eh?...donde esta ginny?...me mandaron una lechuza diciendo que estaba secuestrada

-Pues yo no se xq tenemos que ayudar a draco...-comenzo a quejarse ron... pero hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas...

-Ha vuelt...-comenzo a decir draco

-Aquí estoy!...pasame una!-dijo ginny apareciendo de entre los matorrales y harry le tiro una varita...

-Ginny!-dijo draco-te dije k te...

-Soy responsable de mis propias decisiones draco... no tengo que obeceder a nadie...y no pensaba quedarme quieta mientras todos estabais en peligro...

-que bonito...todos juntos...tenemos a la familia completa reunida...que lastima...morireis antes de ver el retorno del señor oscuro...malfoy no juegues mas...dame la piedra...-en torno a los estudiantes comenzaron a aparecer mortifagos encapuchados tapandoles cualquier salida...todos se apuntaban unos a otros con su varita...si alguien disparaba...todos se matarian unos a otros... y los mortifagos eran mayoria...entre ellos ginny pudo reconocer a nicky...antes de poder darse cuenta blaise cogio a draco por la espalda apuntandole con la varita..

-Bien draco...iras viendo como mueren uno por uno tus amigos... empezemos por tu chica...matad a la weasley

-Yo que vosotros no la mataria...-dijo draco con una tranquilidad impasible..

-que? xq?

-xq ella es la unica que conoce el paradero de la piedra...

En ese momento fue cuando Ginny se dio cuenta....

Flashback

-queria darte esto-draco le puso un objeto frio en la mano era una bola negra parecia de billar-cuidala

-que es?

-es mi bola de la suerte...quiero que la tengas tu...es un regalo por el favor xD

-gracias draco pero el que deberias llevarla eres tu...a donde sea k vallas...asi tendrias suerte...

-no...es para ti...

Fin del Flashback

Ginny metio la mano en su bolsillo...efectivamente...llevaba la piedra que tanto deseaban los mortifagos encima...

-Bien...gracias por la informacion...ya no queremos saber nada mas de ti...avada ked..****

-Si draco muere jamas sabreis donde esta...-grito giny

-nos la daras?

-si...pero soltadle

-Ginny no!-dijo draco

-Muestrala...

Ginny saco la bola negra de su bolsillo...

-Valla valla...asi que no era un farol eh..venga...tiranosla...

-pero draco que camine hacia aquí a la vez...

-Esta bien...a la de 3: 1...2...y....3 Empujaron a draco hacia ginny, ella lanzo la piedra por el aire pero draco salto y cogio la bola antes de que les llegara a los mortifagos...

-Corred!-grito draco-cogio a ginny de la mano tirando de ella para que se diera mas prisa y escaparon escondiendose por entre los arboles. Harry habia disparado otra bomba de humo asi que los mortifagos no pudieron ver por donde habian escapado..Ginny y draco se escondieron en un arbol pero perdieron de vista al trio...que escapo por el otro lado...

-Ginny xq volviste?si hubieras vuelto al castillo no hubiera pasado nada...-dijo draco

-si yo no hubiera vuelto tu ahora estarias muerto!

-Pero ahora vamos a morir los 2...-dijo draco

-pues que asi sea...-dijo ginny seriamente...-no podria vivir pensando en que te deje aqui tirado..

-pues yo no puedo estar arriesgando tu vida constantemente....¿sabes? desde la broma que te gaste en el callejon diagon me llamaste la atencion...

-pero si quede en ridiculo...

-si pero me gusto tu forma de ser...las demas chicas se echaban a llorar o cosas asi...pero tu...

-Que hacen aquí?-ginny y draco giraron la cabeza bruscamente...les hablaba snape algo sorprendido...-les estan esperando para el partido...y encima estan en el bosque prohibido!

-Profesor!estan celebrando una ceremonia de iniciacion para mortifagos en el bosque querian que yo les diera la piedra del tiempo...supongo que la querran para que el señor oscuro no fuera hasta la casa de los potter aquella noche...-dijo draco

-tiene una???son muy dificiles de conseguir señor malfoy..

-lo se...va a ayudarnos profesor?

-claro...dazme la piedra y id a avisar a dumbledore...yo me encargare de los mortifagos...

Ginny metio la mano en el bolsillo dudando...

-Vamos ginny dasela..-dijo draco

Ginny le entrego la piedra al profesor snape

-Jajajaja bien gracias chicos...esto me garantizara ser el brazo derecho del señor oscuro...y ahora...adios-dijo a carcajadas-avada kedavra!-El profesor snape disparo a los 2 ya que estaban muy juntos pero...

-Nooo!-Nicky que estaba escondida detrás de un arbol observando la escena se interpuso entre snape y draco y ginny....por lo tanto el hechizo le dio a ella... draco ataco a snape quien no tuvo tiempo de reacionar, por lo tanto draco pudo quitarle la piedra y le disparar un hechizo para dormirlo...

Ginny sostenia a nicky en sus brazos...

-Nicky nooo...aguanta -decia ginny llorando-xq has hecho eso?

-siento haberte traicionado...yo te meti e..en este pr..problema...pero pen..se qu..que..no te harian dañ..o...lo de matar...te lo dije p..para asustarte....

-eso ya da igual...lo que importa es que te pongas bien..

-no ginny...est...este es mi fin...ha...has...sid..sido un...una buen..a...amig...a...gra..cias

Ginny paso mucho tiempo llorando sobre el cadaver de nicky...una hora mas tarde empezaron a llegar profesores buskando a los alumnos desaparecidos...habian sido advertidos por el trio que pudo escapar de los mortifagos... y encontraron a ginny y a draco alli...observando a nicky lamentando su muerte

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ginny!Ginny!esta especie de varita cuadrada tiene frio...despierta! ya es muy tarde para seguir dormida..-le gritaba su madre mientras Sora le babeaba la cara...

-¿queee...quee pasaa...dejame dormir un poquit...¿¿¿¿varita cuadrada???? -Ginny se levanto y vio que era la madriguera-que hago aquí?por cierto ya te dije 8000 veces que es un movil...y no tiene frio..es que esta vibrando...

-Hoy tienes que ir a comprar los libros al callejon diagon...date prisa en ir a desayunar ya son las 2 de la tarde....y coge este trasto! -y la madre se fue tarareando una cancion

-Seee?

-como que seee??? te llevo llamando toda la mañana donde te has metido?

-Ehh?nicky?-dijo ginny atonita

-Si claro! Quien voy a ser! Papa noel? Te voy a matar!

-pero tu no?...

-k dices ginny?

-ehh...nada nada...supongo...

-no ibamos a ir hoy al callejon diagon??

-Callejon diagon?-pregunto ginny entrando en la cocina...y fue entonces cuando vio el calendario..¿aun no habia empezado el curso? oO

-Sii para comprar los libros del curso!quieres espabilarte?Quedamos a las 5?

-ehh bien vale..-ginny procuro recordar que era lo que hacia ese dia-ahh alomejor vienen mis amigas de vuelta de las vacaciones te importa?

-claro que no...asi las conocere antes de que comience el curso...-ginny se dio cuenta porfin de lo que pasaba...habia tenido una premonicion...ya habia tenido alguna de vez en cuando pero nunca tan exagerada...las otras veces soñaba que se le caia un plato y luego en realidad conseguia que no se le cayera y cosas asi...asi que tenia que conseguir cambiar el futuro ginny supuso que tenia que salvar a nicky de su muerte...

-Bien nos vemos a las 5...asta luego!

-eh espera nicky...

-Si?

-oye...tu de verdad tienes un padre muggle?-dijo ginny intentando que nicky se sincerara con ella...

-bueno no se a que viene esa pregunta...pero realmente no...mis 2 padres son magos...lo que pasa es que mis padres estas vacaciones quisieron ir a vivir a un pueblo...siento haberte mentido..era para que te fiaras de mi...los "sangrelimpia" tenemos mala fama....

-no pasa nada...pero prometeme una cosa...

-el que?

-que no nos volveremos a mentir..aunque las cosas se pongan en nuestra contra...

-eh claro ginny...te lo prometo... pero te pasa algo?

-ummm nada nada...

-ehh ginny...-dijo nicky algo cortada

-si?

-mis padres vinieron a este pueblo xq se estan escondiendo de los dementores....les estan buscando...no creo que pase nada por contartelo a ti...aunque no puedo decirte que han hecho...

-nicky...

-dime...

-gracias por confiar en mi...

-gracias a ti por guardarme el secreto...bueno nos vemos a las 5 de acuerdo? adios!

Nicky le colgo antes de que ginny pudiera decir nada...

-----------------------------------------

Ginny corria hacia el calabozo donde habia quedado con nicky...(a pesar de haber soñado con esto...seguia llegando tarde) a partir de ahora las cosas serian diferentes...ginny intentaria mejorar todo lo que habia pasado...antes de ir al bar se paso por zonko a comprar una pekeña broma... y choco con algo...

-auch!

-valla valla valla....que tenemos aquí...lo que me faltaba...

-drac...!ehh mira..malfoy me puedes dejar pasar?tengo prisa... - ¬¬ que mala memoria tenia....no sabia k le habia dicho la primera vez...

-escucha porque no hacemos las paces este año?siento lo que os echo a toda vuestra familia de veras...no quiero problemas este año...entonces que...que te parece? acemos las paces???-maldito idiota...a pesar de saber lo que iba a hacer seguia dandome pena...draco le tendio la mano....

-Oh claro malfoy...me encantaria hacerme amiga tuya-y ginny le estrecho la mano sonriente...

-ehh que es esto?-draco tenia toda la mano llena de babas y ginny no tenia nada...

-ohh no pensarias que eres el unico que se compra las babas pegajosas no?-dijo ginny sonriente...-esta es una broma mas potente...acaba de salir al mercado...se queda pegada a tu mano durante 2 dias...supera a las tipicas babas pegajosas...se siente malfoy xD...pero tienes que ir renovandote...

-Malditaa...

-si?maldita que, malfoy?

-bruja!

-jaja pues si y muy orgullosa de ello...ahora en serio...hacemos las paces? Dijo ginny tendiendole la mano...y poniendo carita de angel...

-la proxima vez picaras tu...me las pagaras – dijo draco intentando ocultar una sonrisa...se dio la vuelta y se alejo unos metros

-Malfoy!-draco se paro aunque no se dio la vuelta...-la proxima vez la bromita sera mas pesada...-dijo ginny recordando el castigo...aunque no pensaba impedir que les castigaran...era la unica forma de estar cerca de draco...esta vez el futuro seria como ella queria...las cosas serian diferentes...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weno weno...esto se ha acabao xD...me da algo de pena pero weno pa ser mi primer fic tp tuvo tan mal...alomejor escribo un epilogo o algo por el estilo...pero sin prisa ia...creo k mejor keda asi sin nada pero weno...esto es un vicio xDD...a ver si en la proxima historia voy mejorando mi forma d escribir jejeje.Muxas asias a toos x los reviews si no me los hubierais escrito...no seguia la historia, soy una vaga...Ei pero eso si...teneis k decirme k os parece el final ehh!xfa...x lo menos no os kejareis de que este capitulo fue corto :P


End file.
